Accidents Happen
by razorcrown1125
Summary: 5 years after Advent Children and Shinra is trying to find a way to help the planet heal. But...a ninja keep interfering in certain ways and so does Rufus Shinra's daughter.


Accidents Happen

By: Kazlinsky

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Characters, nor it's main story line. This is purely fanfiction. I do however own Kai and Dr. Alirah.)

A girl in a ninja suit zoomed through town. She turned her head to find two men chasing her. She knew these two very well from the cat and mouse games they always played. Reno and Rude. She could see Rude's big and clumsy body knocking people and carts over. Reno was actually doing well until he turned to see if Rude was alright and when he turned back to face his target, his face hit a sign. The girl couldn't help but laugh, but that laugh was covered with a black mask around her face. She jumped up on top of boxes and pipes until she was on top of a building and placed a hand on her hip. Down below, Reno and Rude finally caught up with her.

"Get back here!"

"I don't think so!" The girl giggled, as she waved at them. Reno had thrown a knife at her and cut her arm. She growled at him and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn! The boss is gonna be pissed off!" Reno said kicking a can. "Let's go."

"It's been 5 years since the world fell apart and still, we haven't been able to develop a single thing to help these people. I think I was better as a bad guy." Shinro wheeled around in his wheel chair looking through test tubes. "What do you think, Dr. Alirah? Any progress with finding a way to bring back the technology to cause the opposite effect?"

"If you ask me, I think you should just shut this station down. It's one of the last remaining ones and I think if you really want to help the people, you've got to start by stopping all these experiments."

"If you are so against it, why haven't you left?" Rufus smiled and Alirah turned and blushed.

"N-No reason! It's a doctor's pride to continue the work she started. Anyway, these dead monster aren't coming back any time soon. There is one experiment that seems to be working. The more we put Materia into it, the more it responds. The only problem is…is it a positive or a negative response."

"I think that both of you should stop all this just start over like normal human beings." A girl with blonde long hair said leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "I'm a bit ashamed to be called your daughter…Rufus." She made a disgusted face and eyed his wheelchair. "You know, you're pretty lazy for making people think you can't walk. I suppose you can never stop lying and that's why no one will ever trust you." The girl turned and walked out the door bumping into Reno. "Watch it!"

"Huh? I didn't even do anything!" Reno sighed and scratched the back of his head. He turned to Rufus and kneeled. "The ninja got away, but we know for sure she isn't Yuffie."

"At least Cloud and his friend aren't our enemies this time. There isn't a need for that. What we need is for the people to trust us once more. I'll have Tseng and Elena take care of the ninja. Reno, Rude, I'd like both of you to play babysitter for now. My daughter seems to be in a foul mood these days. Make her happy." The doors closed leaving Reno and Rude on the floor exhausted.

"Babysitting duty?! Man!"

"I…I have to use the bathroom…" Rude ran off without giving Reno a chance to say anything back.

"H-Hey! Damn it…that girl hates me!" Reno pulled himself up and headed towards his target's bedroom. After a few knocks, she finally answered. "Kai Shinra…only daughter of Rufus Shinra…I'm your babysitter for the evening."

"I'm only a year younger than you and all the sudden Rufus thinks I need a babysitter?" Kai let him inside her room and she sat on her bed reading a book. "You know this new plan of his isn't going to end well. It never does."

"Yeah, well I'm just here to follow orders and mind my own business."

"Ah, so you're a puppet!" Kai laughed at him, but stopped when Reno pouted. "Relax, it's just a joke."

"Didn't sound like one. Anyway, watcha reading?" Reno grabbed the book, but she had a good grasp on it. "I just wanna see!"

"No!"

"Why?" They pulled the book back and forth until both fell over. Reno rubbed his head when he found Kai on top of him over the floor. "…."

"Uh…s-sorry…" Kai looked away.

"No…no problem…actually…we never finished our little battle from yesterday," Reno winked only to leave Kai red as ever. She took her book and smacked him on the face. "Ow!"

"Yesterday was nothing!"

"And the day before that?" Reno snickered. "And a week before that?" Kai was feeling smaller and smaller. "And the first day we met?"

"Look, all were accidents!"

"Whatever, and we could always say that this was an accident…" Reno grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to him. "We can have a lot of those." Reno kissed her neck gently leaving her to moan in pleasure as he sucked her skin. With one leg and without looking, he closed to door. "So…shall we have another accident?" They walked towards the bed, mouth to mouth. Quickly Reno unzipped his pants and lifted her skirt. She was already naked underneath. He hungrily thrusted himself inside her feeling her wet juices and her walls tightening from the pain and pleasure. He was about to pull her shirt up when he noticed a fresh cut on her arm. She quickly pulled her shirt back down. It was a bit of an awkward moment, but they were both happy that Rude was knocking on the door.

"Kai…Reno…dinner time."

"Yo!" Reno said opening the door. "How about some dessert?"

"I think I'll go eat in the dining room," Kai said quickly walking out her door and disappearing in the next corner.

"Your turn," Reno snickered. When Rude grumpily followed, Reno's face became serious. He looked around her room, but everything seemed normal. "Hm…a ninja huh? Man, why is it that there's always drama."

It was about 3 in the morning when Reno woke up. He got dressed and paced towards Kai's room where Rude was sitting in front of her room. "Uh…Rude?"

"Mm?"

"We're supposed to be watching her. Why are you in the hallway?"

"She said she needed 'woman time' a while back. Whatever that means."

"With her…it could mean a lot of things," Reno said chuckling. "Wait…how long have you been out here?"

"After dinner," Rude answered with a yawn. It hit Reno like a rock. He quickly opened the door and inside, Kai was gone. "Shit…"

"Shit is right. The President is gonna go mad crazy on us. Let's go." The two ran off searching every inch of the building, but nothing. In the end, they were panting. "You go and stall the President, I think I have an idea about her whereabouts." Reno ran off and jumped into his helicopter.

Over head, he could see a black figure jumping over buildings in the dark morning. He flew ahead of her and parked the helicopter on one of the building rooftops. Then, he headed her way. Soon, they both met in the middle. "Lookie what I've found. So, we don't have anything here you'd wanna mess with, kinda strange for ya to be running around like this." Reno extended his baton. "Play with me?"

The ninja didn't say anything, but nodded her head. She jumped up and took out two batons and twirled them between her hands. Together the two fought over rooftops and towards the ground. They could see a faint light that came from the sun up ahead and stopped to looked at the view.

"You know, we could always just sit here and watch." The ninja narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She twirled her batons once more and spikes came out from the ends. "Oh…new trick. I kinda like playing with you one on one." He soon somewhat regretted saying those words when he was cut a few times. But, the girl was exhausted as well. He used the rest of his energy and pinned her down using one of her batons. "Now…shall we find out who you are?" Reno slowly pulled down the mask that covered the bottom of her face. He was about to remove the top part, but instead kissed her lips. The ninja didn't struggle much and just enjoyed their little affair. He took her pants off one leg and unzipped his pants. As he entered her, he groaned at how tight she was. Her fingers squeezed his arms from the pain and pleasure of his large member piercing inside her. They kissed, exchanged juices, touched every part of each other as the sun rose. Reno picked her up and held her against the wall as he stood up. The harder he went, the more the ninja gave in until she cried out in pleasure. Reno went faster, feeling the blood beginning to pound and pulled out as soon as he cummed all over. He slowly put her back to the ground, but the two just stood there, her leaning against the wall, and Reno leaning on her.

The two finally put their clothes on and Reno winked at her. "So much for accidents," he said before jumping off the building and landing on a truck that passed by headed towards the direction of the headquarters.

Around the afternoon time, it was time for the Turks to make their usual report when Shinra turned to Reno. "Rude told me you were with my daughter. Has she been good?"

"He did? I-I mean, yeah…course he did."

"Yeah, he annoyed the hell out of me too. Look, Rufus, I think you should stop. Just let the planet heal on it's own way. It takes time and you can't force that on anyone." Kai looked at Rufus seriously. Rufus turned to her to one of the large tubes that carried a dead monster trying to fight to live again. "…Father…" Kai forced. Rufus sighed and raised a hand. Dr. Alirah looked a bit surprised, but was happy when Rufus made a decision. She pulled the lever and the monster inside finally died and went back to the planet.

"I suppose we would have no need to worry about that ninja anymore."

"Who knows?" Reno shrugged. "Accidents happen all the time," he said winking at Kai.


End file.
